Mcgonagall and the Twins
by Kedavra Lumos
Summary: This is not actually a stand-alone, it was just written out of order to try and break my writer's block. It is a part of my main story, Draco's Gift. Once I reach the proper point in the story it will be deleted from here and added there. Graphic Sex.


_Well, I've been stuck with a little writers block on the main portion of this story, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about a later chapter that I've been looking foward to writing. So finally I decided to take a break from Privet Drive to write this chapter, which actually takes place in October. I'll post it as a separate story, and then eventually delete it when I reach the point that I can add it to the main story._

_As usual, I don't own it._

**Draco's Gift **

**Chapter Something or Other**

** Minerva and the Twins**

Minerva Mcgonagall had to admit, she was in bad shape. She couldn't sleep, she didn't feel like eating, she was moody and distracted. She finally had to admit it to herself ... she was loosing it.

After her, well, _experience_ with Harry Potter on the first day of the term, she told him it could never happen again. He was underage, he was her student, and she could end up unemployed and rotting in Azkaban if she continued relationships with him. She was determined that, whatever spells he was under the influence of, she would be nothing more than a teacher to him.

And he'd given her no grief. He seemed to understand. Harry wasn't the problem, it was her own body that was betraying her. She had never been so, well, so _horny_ in her life! Not even in the months following her Nathaniel's death during the first war with Voldemort. She'd missed him dearly, missed his presence, missed his warmth, and missed his body, but he was gone, and though she had been a little horny in the months after that, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

But this ... this was madness. It had barely been six weeks! Day in, day out, she was desperate to feel Harry within her again. The knowledge that it was dangerous and that she could pay a horrible price if she allowed anything to happen didn't give her the strength that it ought to. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, any time he was in the Great Hall, she found herself gazing at him, desire in her eyes, imagining him taking her in his arms. Every time she had him in her class room, she found herself just watching him when she ought to be monitoring the entire room.

Just today, while he was concentrating on his assignment during the class, she had been sitting at her desk, drinking him in with her eyes, when she found herself trying to get her hand under her robes and between her legs. _In class!_ And then he'd looked up, and those emerald green eyes met hers. She felt as if he could sense what she was trying to do, and her face flushed so that she felt like she was going to burst into flame. Her eyes turned, desperately, to a parchment on her desk, and she'd been unable to lift her head until the class ended. But she'd not been able to keep from watching his backside as he exited the classroom. Morgana! She'd wanted to mount him then and there!

"Minerva, what is wrong with you? You have to eat something!" It was Poppy Pomfrey, sitting next to her at the head table. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I'm fine," she snapped at the woman.

"You've barely been eating for days, and you're acting more like Severus than like yourself," she replied. "Fine is one thing that you are not."

She calmed herself. "I'm fine. Really. I just have a house issue I need to take care of." She decided. This couldn't continue. It was affecting her teaching. Askaban or no, she needed Harry. "I'll see you later, Poppy."

She stood, and started toward her Lions. She felt an odd mixture of peace, desire, nerves, and fear, as she accepted what she was going to have to do. But as she drew closer to the table, she could see Hermione Granger whispering in his ear, and then Harry got a shocked look on his face, grabbed his book bag, and bolted from the room. Minerva just watched as he exited the Great Hall. She wanted to scream! She wanted to cry. Instead, she just turned around, her shoulders slumped, and headed in the other direction. She couldn't handle any more of this day.

As Minerva headed for her rooms just outside Gryffindor Tower, she failed to notice three of her Lions watching her with worried eyes.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

"Gred, look at Mcgonagall."

"What, Forge?" His headed turned toward the staff table, and he noticed his head of house approaching.

"I've seen that look before,"

"In the Tower,"

"Almost daily,"

"This term."

"Wanton desire!"

Fred turned, and spotted Harry exiting the hall. He turned back and saw his Head of House's face fall. As she turned and walked away, he saw how her shoulders slumped. His heart ached for her.

The twins' eyes met.

"Do we dare?"

"Is there any chance?"

"She needs it!"

"We might never have a better opportunity!"

The troublesome twosome rose from their seats and followed their professor from the Hall.

Meanwhile, moments after reminding Harry of his detention, Hermione had also seen Mcgonagall. And she also recognized that look; her favorite professor had it bad! She knew Mcgonagall had refused to ever have sex with Harry again, and she'd noticed that the witch had seemed more and more distracted as the weeks went on. But tonight, she looked positively ill. Hermione glanced up at the staff table, and spotted Madam Pomfrey there, also watching the transfiguration mistress as she exited the room. Her eyes showed worry.

Hermione stood and approached the Head Table. "I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, Matron, but might I speak with you for a few moments?" Poppy stood and followed the student from the Hall.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Mcgonagall had just opened the door to her office when she heard voices from behind her.

"Professor?"

"Might we have a word?"

"Can it wait, lads?" Mcgonagall asked. "This really isn't a good time."

"I'm afraid ..."

"It can't ..."

"It's vital ..."

"We speak to you." The two seventh years approached her, and gently took an arm each as they led her into her office. George shut the door behind them.

As George gently stroked the arm he still held, Fred continued the odd twin-speak conversation. "We could see at dinner tonight..."

"... that you had need of Harry."

"But Umbridge has him ..."

"... in detention again."

Fred started to rub small circles in Mcgonagall's lower back.

"We would be honored ..."

"... to assist you ..."

"... until Harry is free again."

"I ... I don't know what you are t ... talking about," Mcgonagall stuttered.

"Oh, come now, Professor ..."

"... we see that look in the common room ..."

"... every day. But we've never seen ..."

"... any of the students ..."

"... look as desperate as you do ..."

"... tonight. We'll have words with ..."

"... Mister Potter about ..."

"... his neglect! Nobody does that ..."

"... to our head Lioness!"

As one, the two took Minerva's hands, and each brought one of them down to rest on the bulges hidden by their Gryffindor robes. Fred began to nibble on her right ear, while George kissed the left side of her neck.

"N ... n ... no ...," Mcgonagall whimpered, her lust rampant, hormones flooding through her system. Though it was a very weak no, it would have been enough to stop the twins, if the professor's hands had not continued to rub their bulges through their robes. Instead, George kissed up her chin, then claimed her lips with his own. He gently sucked her lower lip between his, and tugged on it for just a moment, before releasing it, and sliding his tongue along the slight gap between her lips. Fred slid the tip of his own tongue into her ear, and Minerva Mcgonagall lost control.

Her body trembling, Minerva's lips parted, and her tongue joined into battle with George's, while her hands continued to stroke along the twins' covered erections. Fred's hands started looking for her robes' fasteners, and in moments he was pushing the fabric off her shoulders. As the fabric bunched around her back and on her arms, Fred stared in awe. Underneath the thin robes, his transfigurations professor had nothing on! "George!" he whispered.

The other teen broke off his kiss, and glanced down. "My god!" he said.

"You're breathtaking," Fred finished. He leaned forward, and wrapped his mouth around one of her stiff nipples, and Minerva groaned loudly. George tweaked the other nipple with his fingers as he gently kissed her lips.

"You could put..." _kiss_ "...an eye out..." _kiss_ "...with one of..." _kiss_ "...those things!" She had almost no areolae, but her nipples had to be at least three quarters or an inch long! His tongue battling with her own, he caressed her nipple with one hand, and ran his hand down her back until he was stroking her arse with the other. Minerva felt her knees trying to buckle as the twins' hands gently explored her body.

Fred released her nipple, leaving a tiny strand of spittle dangling off the end of it, and quickly dropped his own robes, and everything he had underneath it. Minerva couldn't help but stare at his hard erection as George broke the kiss and began loosening his own robes. They weren't as long as Harry, of course (both twins came in at an identical six-and-a-half inches ... no surprise that they were the same) but she couldn't wait to feel them inside her. She gave up the battle she'd been losing with her knees, and dropped to the floor in front of them.

She grabbed one cock in her left hand, and drew it to her lips, where she took the crown into her mouth before circling the edge of it with her tongue. Meanwhile she grabbed the other twins' rod in her right hand, and started stroking up and down on it. Soon she started alternating between the two, stroking first one, then the other, as her mouth surrounded the other one.

She seemed to know what she was doing, and she was soon bobbing back and forth on the entire length of first one, then the other, as the two Lions moaned loudly. Both stared down at their professor in amazement, and neither was going to last long at this rate.

"Merlin!" one groaned. "I'm cumming." the other was slightly more articulate, as each fired off their loads at the same time. Though she didn't know which one was which, she swallowed George's juice while Fred's splattered against her face and slowly dripped down to her breast. She found the feel of his sperm on her skin to be an incredible turn-on. She continued to stroke them both, as they came down from their orgasmic highs, pleased to discover that they remained erect in her hands.

She lost her grip on their cocks as she suddenly found herself pulled into the air, held gently between them in their own version of a chair carry as they moved her beyond the office and into her personal quarters. She soon found herself stretched out on her bed with two nude, horny red heads exploring her body. They made her feel so good, but there was one thing she needed more than any other.

"Please," she pleaded with them. "I need you inside me, now!"

They paused in their ministrations for just an instant, and their eyes met. Minerva couldn't believe it when they suddenly went into _rock - paper - scissors_. But it was such an ingrained habit in the twins, George's _rock_ had broken Fred's _scissors_ in about an eighth of a second and then George was between her legs rubbing his erection against her slit before he pushed into her. She arched against him, shoving him in as deeply as she could. He groaned, and pulled almost his entire length out, then jerked his hips and buried himself to the balls. Soon he was in a frenzy, sliding in and out, while she writhed underneath him, crying for him to go faster.

"Yes ... yes ... yes," she cried out, a few minutes later as her first orgasm hit. George just kept slamming his body against her. He lasted about two minutes longer, then "AAUUGGHH!" He spilled his seed into her, his orgasm pulsing through him. A few more strokes, and he pulled his length out of her and rolled off the bed. Before she could miss him, Fred had crawled into the position his brother had just vacated, and he thrust himself into her glistening hole, and started pounding her as quickly as his brother had. She soon found herself building to a second orgasm as Fred rode her, and her breath was starting to come in starts and gasps.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm worried about Professor Mcgonagall," Hermione whispered, once the two women had reached the privacy of the corridor. "She's seemed so very distracted, recently, and when she just approached our table, she looked ... desperate."

It showed the depth of Poppy's own concern that she confided in Miss Granger. "I'm getting rather worried myself. She hasn't been eating well for weeks. But she denies anything is wrong."

"I ... I was wondering if it might have anything to do with Harry," Hermione admitted. "He had her the first day of term, but ... she says it's not right, and she hasn't been with him since. I ... she ..." The witch trailed off, embarrassed.

Poppy blanched. Harry had been 'servicing' her about once a week, and God, she wished he could get to her more often. Daily might be nice. The thought of not having him for a month-and-a-half? She wondered if she might go mad. But no, it couldn't be that bad, could it? No ... but ...

"Where is Harry?" the Matron asked.

"Detention with Umbridge." The two women shared a grimace.

"Has he ..." she trailed off, not really wanting to know the answer.

"She's hideous," Hermione confided. "He raped her, and they shared memories, and she was so horrible, the magic didn't work. Harry found nothing to love in her, and she found nothing to love in him. There was a second surge of magic, and she forgot everything that happened."

"How could anybody see his life through his eyes and fail to love that boy?"

By this time Hermione was in tears. "I don't know. But _something_ is happening there. Since they don't love each other, Malfoy's curse is still in effect. And each time she assigns him a detention, it happens all over again. In one way it is destroying Harry ... tonight will be the fourth time he's raped her. At least each time she seems to develop more fear of him, so she waits longer before assigning another detention. In another way, he manages to somewhat ignore it because he hates her so much. It's twisting him! You realize, she's the one who loosed those dementors on him, don't you? She's hideous. She really is a monster."

Poppy shook her head. The idea of Harry with that ... that toad ... was obscene. And meanwhile, her friend Minerva wasn't eating.

"Miss Granger, please ... after Harry finishes his detention, will you please ask him to try to get together with Minerva again? I can't believe that it is unfulfilled lust that is causing this, but I don't know what else it could be."

"You know he'll be willing," she replied, "but there's no way he's going to force her without the curse making him do so."

"And still no success finding a way to break the curse?"

"Nothing we've come up with so far has helped. Have you come across anything that might shed some light?"

"Not a thing! That damned spell is very rare, so there's almost nothing written about it."

"Blast! Well, I guess I'll go wait for Harry." The two worried women separated.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

"Morgana!" Minerva was coming down from her twelveth orgasm. The twins seemed to be wonderfully indefatigable. In the time it took one to cum, the other one stroked himself until he was fully erect again, and they just kept switching places. By this time it felt like there was a gallon of their combined juices dripping down her thighs. And as Fred rolled off the bed, George had another erection in hand (and sweat beading up all over his body.)

But this time he didn't climb between her legs. Instead, he pushed her knees together, then rolled her on her side. He and Fred had each taken her four times in ye olde missionary position, but he was ready for a bit of a different angle. Minerva allowed him to pull her up onto her knees, but she had to ask.

"How can you manage to keep getting it up?" she asked. "You've cum five times each!"

"Stamina potion," George said.

"We've been ... waiting for this ... for a long ... time," Fred continued, lightly hyperventilating.

"We wanted it to last!" George finished.

"You've been waiting for _me_ for a long time?" She couldn't believe it.

"Ages."

"Of course, it's to be ..."

"... expected, you tease!"

"Tease?" Mcgonagall was confused. "I'm not a tease."

"No? did you, or did you not ..."

"... in our very first transfiguration class ever ..."

"... show us your _pussy_? You're the biggest tease ..."

"... in the whole school. Every Firsty, every year, just to show off."

"And it was magnificent," Fred admitted.

"You even impressed Ron in his first year."

"He admits it was bloody brilliant."

"But I think I like this one even more," George added, as he slid back into her. He gazed down at her bare back, his eyes still filled with lust, as he took her hips in his hands and started thrusting for all he was worth.

Bad animagus joke or not, Minerva knew it was his throbbing organ that made her groan, not his horrible humor. She was building toward yet another orgasm. And moaning with every stroke. Those moans were turning Fred on something fierce. This time he didn't feel like waiting his turn, so he climbed back on the bed, dropped to his knees, and lifted his hardening erection to Minerva's face. She opened her mouth, and he slid his cock between her warm lips. She ran her tongue around the crown of his head, her moans becoming less distinct as the sound escaped around his organ.

By this time, even with the potion, the twins weren't getting quite as rock hard, and they were lasting longer each time, as well. This time George took her 'doggie-style' for more than 20 minutes before he stammered out that he was cumming. Minerva had cum twice in this position, and was just beginning to build toward another orgasm, but when George pulled out of her and dribbled his latest load on her back, she climaxed on the spot. "God, yes! Cum on my arse," she moaned as Fred's dick popped out of her mouth. The feel of cum on her skin just did something to her.

Fred quickly switched position with his brother, and started pistoning into her from behind, while George gave her the chance to slurp his juices and her own from his limp sword. It seemed six a piece was to be their limit. Though she sucked on him the entire time Fred was slamming her, he just couldn't get beyond semi-flaccid this time. But it still felt wonderful!

Minerva was nearly comatose. She'd actually lost track of how many times she'd cum, and her eyes refused to focus. Her breathing was erratic, and though George kept pushing his limp dick in her mouth, she was no longer actually sucking on it. It was just there. She didn't even realize it when Fred finally shot his load. As he released her hips, she fell forward on the bed, and started gently snoring. It would be the best sleep she ever had.

Fred and George just stared at her, their eyes filled with a heady mixture of love and lust. Mcgonagall had always been their favorite professor, and after tonight, there was no chance that anyone would ever take that slot from her.

They were still just laying there, staring at the professor twenty minutes later when they heard a quiet whisper from Mcgonagall's office. "Alohamora," followed by the door opening and closing, and footprints approaching the bedroom.

"Oh my," Harry said as he entered the room and spotted the two naked Gryffindors surrounding their Head of House. As he listened to her low snores (nothing like Ron's buzz saw) he added "I guess Minnie doesn't really need me tonight."

Hermione actually giggled.

"What's the idea, Harry," Fred demanded.

"Mcgonagall was in bad shape tonight!" George added, angrily.

"She deserves better treatment than this!"

"Not that we're saying you could treat her better than we did,"

"Not what we mean at all."

"We treated her wonderfully."

"And she treated us wonderfully as well."

"She certainly did!"

"But she shouldn't have _needed_ us."

"Though we're very glad she did."

"Very glad!"

"She was amazing!"

"Incredible!"

"Terrific!"

"Prolific!"

"Razzling!"

"And dazzling"

"Sensational!"

"Wait a minute, what were we saying?"

In stereo: "Why haven't you been with her?"

Harry winced. "I tried, guys. Honest. I've asked her about once a week. But she said it was wrong, evil, she'd lose her job, go to prison." He approached the bed and stretched out a hand to caress the sleeping professor's bum. "Don't you think I've been longing to be with her again?"

Hermione glared at the twins. "What about you two? Everything she said about losing her job or ending up in Azkaban is true. This isn't a conquest to brag about. How did this even happen? I saw her leaving the Great Hall after Harry left tonight."

The twins held up their hands. "We're not going to brag on this."

"We don't want to get Minerva in trouble."

"She's our favorite professor."

"We've been lusting after her since fourth year."

"We just never dreamed than anything would ever come of it."

"But she looked so ... so ..."

"Desperate?" Hermione asked.

"Desperate," the twins agreed.

"We had to help her."

"We had to try."

"Yes, I guess we did seduce her."

"But she was so ready for it."

"It only took seconds."

"And then ... wow!"

"We wore her out."

"She wore us out."

"But we're still awake."

Harry grinned. "And even after all your babbling, she's still asleep."

"She needs it," Hermione added. "Pomfrey said she hasn't been sleeping well."

"So I guess I'll need to wait until morning to finally have my second tryst with Minnie. But I still need something to wash off the stench of the toad!" Harry started to strip.

"Was that an invitation?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "How romantic." Still, she began stripping as well.

"Budge over, you two," Harry told Gred and Forge. "After a shower, we're going to need part of that bed for at least a half hour, before we're ready to sleep. He led Hermione to Minerva's shower.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

When Minerva woke seven hours later, she found herself in a bit of a sandwich. She had her nose buried in Harry's armpit, one of her legs stretched across one of his. He was on his back, with his massive organ standing nearly as straight as a flag pole from his morning wood. Amazingly enough, Hermione Granger was stretched out nude on his chest, her leg across his other leg. Spooning against her back was one of the Weasley twins, while she felt the other twin against her own back. She felt warm, cared for, and for the first time in six weeks, satisfied. "Life is good," she thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

_Author's Note: Again, this is not a stand-alone, it was just written out of order. It will be posted in the main story, Draco's Gift, once I reach this point in the story. And the second half of the chapter, with the morning orgy, will be written at that time. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into the future._


End file.
